frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen: Free Fall
Frozen: Free Fall is a match-three puzzle game based off of Frozen. It was first released on November 20, 2013 for iOS and Android platforms. Gameplay Free Fall follows the chronology of Frozen, using backgrounds of images from the film. A visualization of the levels are provided through a map that spans Arendelle castle, the North Mountain, and the Valley of the Living Rock. Once a day for every day that the player opens the game, he or she is given a free gift. The gift, either extra lives or a power-up, is acquired by breaking one of nine random tiles. Maps There are three maps to choose from. The first is called "Winter"; upon completion, the "Seasons" map is unlocked, followed by the "Endless" map. After completing the first map of 285 levels, the player unlocks new levels: a short animation plays of summer being restored, transporting the player to a summer version of the map, in which he or she plays as Olaf. After completing 30+ levels of one type, the player enters a new section pertaining to the season or event, such as autumn or Halloween, at the time of the game's update. Upon reaching the Frozen Fever levels, the player has the chance to play as Elsa and Anna again. Game types As the player makes his or her way through the levels, he or she is given an objective; this can involve matching certain tiles or destroying certain objects. For these levels, there is a target to reach in a certain number of moves. Failing to reach the target results in the loss of one life. Another game type involves a time limit; the player has to reach a target score before the time runs out in order to complete the level. Stars As the player completes levels, he or she is awarded one to three stars, depending on how many points were earned. As the player progresses through the levels, the number of stars he or she has will increase, and upon reaching a certain number, a universal character power-up is awarded. Matching tiles There are four basic ways to match tiles. Matching three tiles causes the three of them to disappear. Matching four gives the player a special tile that, when matched again in any combination, will destroy all tiles along the row. Matching five tiles in either an "L" or cross shape produces a special tile that, after being matched, will destroy all eight surrounding tiles, before doing the same again and disappearing. Matching five tiles in a line gives the player a special tile that, when matched with a neighboring tile, will destroy all of that type on the board. When special tiles are next to each other, they can be switched to combine their abilities and be extremely effective in destroying many tiles on the board. Power-ups There are several types of power-ups. There are three basic types: the first is an ice pick, which one allows the player to destroy any one tile on the board per use. The second power-up adds five more moves to the current game, and the third extends the time of a level by fifteen seconds. Each character has a unique power-up; when bought or awarded, the icon displayed is Elsa's, but can be used with every character. Choosing one of a selection of characters for a level can be beneficial to the outcome of a level. In-app purchases Throughout the experience, the player is encouraged to purchase power-ups and lives. Additionally, instead of completing all of the required levels to unlock the map, the player can instead buy locked levels and skip ahead to them. Category:Games